hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Victor Hesse
Victor Hesse was a terrorist and international arms dealer, originally from Northern Ireland, who was an associate of Wo Fat and had personally killed John McGarrett on Wo Fat's orders. He served as the series' secondary antagonist in the first two seasons of Hawaii Five-0 and was also an enemy of both Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett and the Hawaii Five-0 team up until Hesse's own death in the Season 2 premiere at the hands of Wo Fat. Biography Pre-Series Not much is known about Victor's life except for the fact that he had a brother and that both brothers were born and raised in Northern Ireland. Season 1 Nearly several years later, in September 2010 while in Pohang, South Korea and during the pilot episode, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was transporting Anton to an undisclosed location while also revealing that Steve had been tracking Victor who was now an international arms dealer and terrorist for five years. Anton taunted Steve during the transport which was interrupted by Steve's phone ringing with the caller ID being revealed as his father John McGarrett. Steve answered the phone and found that Victor had taken his father hostage while demanding that Steve let Anton go in exchange for John's own life. When John asked to talk to Steve, Victor granted the request with John telling Steve to listen to him, "Champ" before John told Steve that he loved him before telling Steve to do the right thing. Victor then hung up. Seconds later, the convoy came under attack from mysterious men who were presumably intending to rescue Anton. In the resulting gunfight, Anton escaped and managed to get a gun but Steve was forced to shoot Anton with Anton dying almost instantly from the wounds much to Steve's own horror. Victor later rang back and upon learning that Anton was dead, shot John dead in revenge as a horrified Steve listened over the phone. A few days later, Steve arrived in Hawaii and after transferring to The Reserves, attempted to find Hesse. Steve along with his new partner, Detective Danny Williams got to the dock just as the ship was leaving. Steve gunned the car and using the loading ramp, jumped the car onto the ship. Almost instantly, both men were caught in a raging gunfight and while Danny tackled the other criminals, Steve set off after Victor with both men later engaging in a brutal fight on top of a container which came to a quick end when Victor grabbed a gun and aimed it at Steve who retorted that there was something Victor should know about his brother, Anton. Victor hesitated for a few seconds before wondering what it was with Steve informing him, "He died the same way you did", and before Victor could react, Steve responded by grabbing a gun and shooting Victor in the chest. Victor later fell off the container into the ocean below, presumably dead although Danny later revealed that the Coast Guard hadn't found Victor's body. Months later, in Hana 'a'a Makehewa (episode), Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly became the victim of one of Victor's many games with the episode later rewinding back to 24 hours earlier. Five-0 learnt that that a group of Night surfers had discovered a body floating in the ocean and Steve later realized that the victim was a weapons dealer named Luther Mangallanes who had sold arms to al-Qaeda and the team also discover that the body was dumped somewhere from a private beach owned by a resort on the western side of the island. The dealer rented a villa at the resort, and when Officer Kono Kalakaua dug a little deeper, she discovered security cam footage of the man meeting with Victor Hesse which left Steve stunned and calling Governor Pat Jameson, demanding that she be informed that the man who had killed Steve's father was still alive. Desperate to find the man who killed his father, Steve and Danny headed for Halawa prison to speak with Sang Min. Sang gave them information about a facilitator who helped bring undesirables on and off the island. He agreed to get Steve and Danny in the same room as Victor. They ended up at a hostess bar, but once Steve spotted Victor, the man took off. A car chase ensued with Sang and Victor in Steve and Danny's car, and Steve having to commandeer a taxi. Chin Ho tracked Sang's anklet onto a ship in the harbor. However, once he started investigating, he was knocked out. The episode then returned back to the present time where it was shown that Chin is now kneeling on the ground with a bomb strapped around his neck. A phone in Chin's pocket began ringing with Steve answering while the caller was revealed to be Victor who demanded $10 million dollars in exchange for Chin's life. But things took a turn when according to Danny, Governor Jameson ignored Steve's request, stating that they do not negotiate with terrorists Steve. After breaking into an underground area, Steve headed to the meeting area with Kono watching from a distance. Steve gave Victor the money which Victor instantly dumped into a campfire, telling Steve that it was never about the money and that it was about revenge. Victor and Steve then got into a fierce fight with Kono managing to shoot Victor, giving Steve a chance to disable the bomb, thus saving Chin's life. Now in prison, Victor got a visitor: Wo Fat with the pair discussing how close Steve was to revealing the truth about what his father was investigating before he died. Victor then admitted to Wo Fat that Steve was getting too close. Season 2 In Ha'i'ole (episode), Steve, having been framed for Governor Jameson's death again met Victor in the prison yard with the two engaging in yet another fight that ended with Victor stabbing Steve so badly that Steve required medical treatment. While being escorted, Steve took the opportunity to escape and with the help of his Hawaii Five-0 colleagues and also his C.O, Joe White, was successful in proving his innocence After the case had been solved, Wo Fat later returned to the prison where disguised as a prison guard, he attacked Victor before slashing Victor's throat, causing Victor to bleed to death. Wo Fat later left the prison guard and was seen being driven away by Agent Jenna Kaye in the getaway car, suggesting that Jenna was working for Wo Fat. Season 5 he appeared in an alternate timeline that took place in Steve's dream during the events of Ina Paha (episode) where Danny managed to take Victor Hesse down before he could kill Steve's father John McGarrett. Abilities * As an arms dealer, Victor was skilled at firearms, using them to kill his targets. Victims *Unnamed people all around the world. *John McGarrett- (shot dead on Wo Fat's orders and as revenge for his brother's death). *Luther Mangallanes- (shot execution-style). *Frank Galey- (shot dead). *Chin Ho Kelly- (had a bomb strapped around his neck, attempted, failed). *Steve McGarrett- (numerous times, failed). Category:Characters 2010 Category:Recurring Characters Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Irish Category:Killed by Steve McGarrett